disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Grant Ward
Grant Douglas Ward is a main character and supervillain in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. History At the beginning of "Pilot", he goes on a retrieval mission. He comes back with the item and is promoted from level 6 security to level 7. Then it is revealed to him that Phil Coulson is still alive. Coulson compliments his fighting abilities (almost to the level of Natasha Romanov) but makes fun of his bad people skills. At the end of "Turn, Turn, Turn", he turns out to be a HYDRA mole working for the Clairvoyant all along. In "Shadows", Coulson sends Skye to talk with Grant because Ward just wants to talk to her. Ward tells her the story of Carl Creel and how he communicated with HYDRA. Skye goes before Ward tell her about her father. In "A Fractured House", every day, Ward wakes up at 5:30 am to exercise, Jemma is curious because Ward has no way to know the time. Later, he talks to Skye but are interrupted by Coulson. After having a conversation with Senator Ward, Coulson informs Ward that they will move to another place. However, while being is transferred Ward manages to kill his guards and escape. In "The Writing on the Wall", after escaping from the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D., Ward goes to a bar where he meets Sunil Bakshi, the right hand of Whitehall. Wards asks Bakshi have a meeting with Whitehall but Sunil tells him that his boss is a very busy person. When Agent May is about to arrest Ward, she can not find it but finds Bakshi gagged. In "The Things We Bury", Grant kidnaps his brother, Christian to confess that he forced him to pull his younger brother into a well. Ward forces Christian to dig his own grave, then Christian confesses and Grant seems to forgive him and tells him to go home. Later, Ward meets with Daniel Whitehall who shows him that he knows that he killed his parents and his older brother, then he and Whitehall meet with the father of Skye. In "Love in the Time of HYDRA", he and Agent 33 captured Selwyn, the inventor of Photostatic Veil. Ward decide to kill him after he repaired the Photostatic Veil. Later, the two of them infiltrated to a military base to kidnap Sunil Bakshi and make him pay for what he did to Agent 33. Ward met with Phil Coulson after he and Hunter abduct Agent 33. Coulson promised let him go if he helped him destroy HYDRA. He decided use Sunil Bakshi in order to infiltrate into HYDRA and live peacefully with Kara. During the fight, he saved Coulsonfrom imminent death and when HYDRA had outnumbered them he asked what they should do. Ward and Kara went to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base to help Coulson to take down HYDRA, Gonzales put custody on both because he distrusted them. When Ward explained the steps involved in the mission, the group did not feel comfortable with him. emma Simmons tried to kill him but without success. Ward told Simmons that she changed and he was disappointed of her. After destroying the HYDRA's base, Ward escaped and left Kara with S.H.I.E.L.D. that they would help her psychologically. Character Bio :While Agent Ward is highly trained in combat and espionage, he sometimes fails at interpersonal relations. He’s a man of few words, but always cool under fire and ready for action. Fiercely loyal, he would give his life for S.H.I.E.L.D.Official site: Grant Ward Bio Personality "A gruff, asocial manly man in his early 30's who is great at his job but not so great at getting along with his coworkers. Ward has a strong moral foundation and is not without his charm." References Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Supervillains Category:Antagonists Category:Live-Action Category:Villains from TV Series